13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheri Holland
|last_appearance = |gender = Female |occupation = Student (Liberty High School) Cheerleader}} Sheri Holland is a recurring character on 13 Reasons Why. She is portrayed by Ajiona Alexus. Sheri is a junior at Liberty High School. She is the subject of Tape 10 where she was responsible for abandoning Hannah after she crashed her car into a stop sign which later caused the death of another student, Jeff Atkins. Early Life To be added Throughout the Series In the flashback, she was the cheerleader in charge of Hannah Baker's Dollar Valentine match. When Marcus got Hannah as #1 on his list, she encouraged Hannah to go out with him. It was later revealed that she paired Hannah up with Marcus on purpose. In the present time, she sat down with Clay and she asked him for help on her English paper about `All About the Pretty Horses. Sheri was halfway to the library by herself when Clay decided to help her. They decided that they would have a study session at the coffee shop, Monet's. She ordered a double mocha with extra little chocolate sprinkles, but the two decided to go to Clay's house when Tony arrives at the scene. The two arrived at Clay's house and a little of Sheri's personal life is explained: that her parents aren't together anymore. Later, the two made out when they got to the romance scene in the book. They both pulled away when Sheri suspected that Clay was still thinking about Hannah. Sheri then revealed that she was only there because she is also on the tapes and wanted Clay to like her despite what Hannah said about her. After an awful night at the ill-fated party, Sheri appeared to Hannah Baker like an angel. Lulled by the comfort of Sheri's car and the rain on the windows, Hannah fell asleep. She was woken up by the sound of Sheri crashing into a stop sign. Hannah learned later that just after this, there was a car accident at the site. We don't know for sure that the fallen stop sign was the cause of the crash, but it seemed likely. Hannah blamed Sheri for not using her phone to report the hazard; she was more worried about getting in trouble than people possibly getting hurt. Sheri's Mistake (Reason #10) Sheri is Hannah's reason number 10 of why she committed suicide. She is the subject of Tape 5, Side B. Sheri drives Hannah home after Hannah sees something traumatic happen to an unnamed classmate by an unnamed classmate. Although we know this is Jessica and Bryce. Sheri crashes into a stop sign, Hannah wants to call the police and tell them, but Sheri would rather leave it and not get into trouble with the police or her Dad, Hannah sides against her and tells her that when something bad happens you shouldn't just ignore it, you've got to face the consequences. Sheri becomes scared that Hannah won't get back in the car with her and drives off leaving Hannah alone. Hannah goes into a liquor spot store and uses the owners phone to call the police about the stop sign being knocked down, only to understand that someone already called about a disturbance in the area, Hannah asks who, but they won't tell her (we later find out that Clay was in the area, he heard the crash and called the police after finding Jeff unconscious) she walks out of the store and as a voice over she wishes she'd also have told them about Bryce sexually assaulting Jessica calling it a terrible decision. Sheri and Hannah get driven further away because Sheri won't admit that there's a chance she killed Jeff, while Hannah is distraught over it, she doesn't see a lot of remorse in her friend. Hannah blames Sheri for Jeff's death for not reporting the incident straight away and possibly preventing Jeff's death, and even more so after finding out Jeff wasn't drunk. Personality Sheri Holland is portrayed as a sweet and kind student, who often looks out for Clay and Hannah throughout the series. However, she is shown to sometimes lack consideration when she feels she is in a vulnerable position and needs to defend herself; shown when she abandons Hannah and refuses to call the cops after the accident. She can arguably be seen as one of the least guilty culprits in indirectly causing Hannah Baker's death- her decision to escape is a very much spur of the moment decision and she is shown to regret her actions throughout the rest of the series, owning up to her mistake and frequently visiting the old man that was involved in the accident. Physical Appearance Sheri has long black curly hair and has a very strong jawline. She is around 5'6" and has a very slim figure. She also has dark brown eyes and full lips. Undeniably, lip gloss is a signature part of her makeup look. Relationships To be added Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-Sheri.png References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Wiki Featured Videos